1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting gain characteristics of respective functional blocks, or units, of a camcorder.
2. Description of Related Art
Gain adjustment with regard to each of the functional blocks in a camcorder has usually been made in a production step during manufacture of the camcorder, and in an after-service step while the camcorder is being serviced to resolve problems occurring in the course of using the camcorder.
A separate apparatus, or jig, is required to adjust gain characteristics in a conventional camcorder. In other words, adjustment of the camcorder characteristics is achieved by altering a gain value of each of the functional blocks established during the design of the camcorder by interfacing a controller incorporated in the jig with a main controller of the camcorder.
However, since a separate control jig is needed for each camcorder model in order to adjust the characteristics for that particular camcorder model, there arises a problem in that manufacturers must maintain separate and unique jigs for each of the camcorder models manufactured. Also, in the case of repairing the camcorder, or replacing spare parts thereof, adjustment of a camcorder characteristic may be necessary. However, a problem can arise in this instance since the camcorder characteristic cannot be adjusted if a corresponding control jig is not available.